Jeffrey Wipprecht
|GebOrt = Berlin}} Jeffrey Wipprecht (*01. Februar 1980 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Werbesprecher und Radiomoderator. In Glee spricht er Jacob Ben Israel. Werdegang Wipprecht begann 1995 im Alter von 15 Jahren mit ersten Synchronarbeiten. 1999 moderierte er zusammen mit Bork Melms das Kulturmagazin "Skoda Kultur Check" auf dem Berliner Regionalsender FAB. Von 2001 bis 2006 arbeitete Wipprecht bei verschiedenen Radiosendern als Nachrichtensprecher. Unter anderem beim FAZ Businessradio in Berlin und dem Mitteldeutschen Rundfunk in Halle an der Saale. Seit 2005 ist er in verschiedenen Radio- und TV-Werbespots zu hören. 2006 produzierte Wipprecht zusammen mit Mark Schubert, Steffen Brenner und Jacob Kalus die Hörspielnovela "Liebe im ersten Semester". Im November 2008 drehte er zusammen mit Schauspieler Dominic Boeer, die ZDF Dokumentation "Road to Election". In Amerikas Westen waren sie in einem Wohnmobil auf Wahlentdeckungsreise. Kurz vor der US-Wahl wollten sie wissen, was die Menschen entlang der Strecke bewegt, welchen Präsidenten sie sich wünschen und warum. Anfang 2011 hat er zusammen mit der Firma Apps2Go und Dietmar Wunder die Mobile App "Besser Sprechen" herausgebracht. Mit dieser App kann an der eigenen Aussprache gearbeitet werden. Im Jahr 2013 produzierte Jeffrey Wipprecht gemeinsam mit Christian Zeiger, den ersten Teil des Kinder-Hörspielmusicals "Minas Abenteuer", welches vom Verlag DAV (Der Audio Verlag) vertrieben wird. Wipprecht lebt und arbeitet in Berlin. Synchronisation Jeffrey in der deutschen Synchronkartei Filme *2004: White Coats – Die Chaos Doktore für Peter Oldring als Mike Bonnert *2006: Fallen Angels – Jeder braucht einen Engel… für Chad Lindberg als Spike *2007: Nanny Diaries für Stephen O'Reilly als Reggie *2008: Assassination of a High School President für Zachary Booth als Rocky *2008: How To Be – Das Leben ist (k)ein Wunschkonzert für Mike Pearce als Nikki *2008: The Deal – Eine Hand wäscht die andere für Jason Ritter als Lionel Travitz *2009: New in Town für Dan Augusta als Billy Gunderson *2010: Sci-Fi High: The Movie Musical für Dan Bellusci als Billy Dever *2011: In Time – Deine Zeit läuft ab für Matt O'Leary als Moser *2011: Gantz – Die ultimative Antwort für Shunya Shirai als Hiroto Sakurai *2012: Komplizen für Jeremy Azencott als Bianchini *2012: Men in Black 3 für Joel Brady als 1969 Man in Elevator *2013: Iron Man: Rise of Technovore für James Carter als Hawkeye *2013: Self Medicated für Shane Stuart als Seth Calenes *2013: Parker für Billy Slaughter als Ben *2013: Man of Steel für David Paetkau als Northcom Threat Analyst *2013: Die Unfassbaren – Now You See Me für Dave Franco als Jack *2013: 42 für Jesse Luken als Eddie Stanky *2013: Not Fade Away für Jack Huston als Eugene *2013: Alles eine Frage der Zeit Joshua McGuire als Rory *2014: Boyhood für Tyler Strother als Charlies Freund *2014: Edge of Tomorrow für Franz Drameh als Ford *2014: Pride für Dyfan Dwyfor als Lee *2014: Planet der Affen: Revolution als Nachrichtensprecher *2014: Zwei Tage, eine Nacht für Yohan Zimmer als Jérôme *2015: Mädchen im Eis als Artur *2015: Lügen macht glücklich als Willi *2015: Christmast Icetastrophe als Richard Harmon als Tim Ratchet *2015: El Ardor für Gael García Bernal als Kaí *2015: Les Combattants für Kévin Azais als Arnaud Labrède *2015: Strange Blood für James Adam Lim als Joseph Song *2015: Warshaw 44 für Filip Gurlacz als Rogal Serien *2010: 24 für Rami Malek als Marcos Al-Zacar *2010–2011: How to Make It in America für Gerald Bunsen als Sixto *2010–2011: The Defenders für Burl Moseley als Kurt Faber *2011: Die Brücke – Transit in den Tod für Emil Birk Hartmann als August Rohde *2011: Maid-Sama für Kenji Nojima als Kuuga Sakurai *2012: Parks and Recreation für Blake Lee als Derek *2012: Common Law für Lyle Brocato als Peter *2012: Supah Ninjas für Cody Christian als Flint Forster *2013: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal für Takuya Eguchi als Cameron Clix *2013: NYC 22 für Stark Sands als Kenny McLaren *2009-2014: Glee für Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel *2012: Teen Wolf für Daniel Sharman als Isaac Lahey *2013: Psycho-Pass für Akira Ishida als Shuusei Kagari *2014: Violetta für Simone Lijoi als Luca *2014: Gomorrha – Die Serie für Salvio Esposito als Genny Savastano *2014: Camp für Liam Hall als Ryan *2014: Super Fun Night für Matt Lucas als Derrick *2014: Silicon Valley für Aly Mawji als Aly Dutta *2014: Murder in the First für Derek Mio als Benji *2014: Sam & Cat für Dan Schneider als Tandy *2014: El Barco für Mario Casas als Ulises Garmendia *2014: Sanjay und Craig für David Hornsby als Tyson *2014: High School D×D für Yuki Kaji als Issei Hyoudou *2015: Tokyo Ghoul für Toshiyuki Toyonaga als Hideyoshi Nagachika *2015: Grey´s Anatomy für Michael Roark als Jordan *2015: Bloodline für Gino Vento als Rafi Quintana *2015: Saving Hope für Cassius Crieghtney als Gabriel Kiyimba *2015: Extant für Camryn Manheim als Sam Barton *2015: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V als Sylvio *2015: Death in Paradise für William Ash als Frank Mellor *2015: Orange is the New Black als Vince *2015: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell für Edward Hogg als Segundus *2015: Uncle Grandpa als Island Boy *2015: I Live with Models für Theo Cross als Gabe *2015: Nurses als Litan *2015: Olive Kitterridge für James McMenamin als Tony Kuzio *2015: The Originals für Chase Coleman als Oliver *2015: Forever für Dave Quay als Paul *2015: Newsroom für B. J. Novak als Lucas Pruit *2015: The Lying Game für Randy Wayne als Justin Miller Hörspiele *2006: Liebe im ersten Semester als Jeffrey Schmidt *2013: Liebe ist nicht wichtig als Guido *2013: Sherlock Holmes – Die neuen Fälle, Folge 9: Holmes unter Verdacht als Edwin Videospiele *2008: Zak McKracken – between time and space als Zak McKracken *2010: Skate 3 als Skater *2010: Nancy Drew als Ned Nickerson *2011: Dragon Age als Shale *2015: Dragon Age: Inquisition Werbung *Autoscout24 *AOK *NYZE *Braun *Media Markt *Saturn *Superfit *Land Rover *MDR Sommertour *Micky Maus *Hertha BSC *Höffner *Deutsche Bahn *Karstadt Autor, Regisseur & Produzent (Hörspielproduktionen) *2006: Liebe im ersten Semester (60-teilige Hörspielnovela) *2013: Minas Abenteuer - Teil 1: Der Baum der Wunder (Kinder-Musicalhörspielreihe) Dialogbuch (Synchronproduktionen) *2015: The Millers (dt. Dialogbuch) *2015: Wayward Pines (dt. Dialogbücher) *2015: Alex & Co. (dt. Dialogbücher) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher